An increasing trend towards developing automated or semi-automated equipment is present in today's work environment. In some situations with this trend, the equipment is completely different from the operator-controlled equipment that is being replaced, and does not allow for any situations in which an operator can be present or take over operation of the vehicle. Such unmanned equipment can have cost and performance challenges due to the complexity of systems involved, the current status of computerized control, and uncertainty in various operating environments. As a result, semi-automated equipment is more commonly used. This type of equipment is similar to previous operator-controlled equipment, but incorporates one or more operations that are automated rather than operator-controlled. This semi-automated equipment allows for human supervision and allows the operator to take control in different situations when necessary.